Sora Hashiba
Sora Hashiba (羽柴 空 Hashiba Sora) is the main protagonist of the Sukisyo series. He is a high-school student and part of the "School-Do-It-All's" club, the Jack Of All Trades, which he and Sunao Fujimori were dragged into by their friend Matsuri Honjou. He has a second personality inside of him named Yoru, which he created when he was a child in order to help him endure the painful tests run by Aizawa. Appearance Sora has spiky blue hair and blue eyes. Unlike Yoru, Sora is physically and mentally more immature and weak. Also, Sora is shorter, has a higher voice and both of his eyes are blue, while Yoru appears to have slightly longer hair and his right eye is golden. Personality Sora is usually easy going and loves to eat. He has a stuffed pink elephant named Toshizou that he appears to be very fond of and gets upset when other people touch it. He's the more dominant male of the series and gets embarrassed easily. Background As a child, Sora went to school with Sunao Fujimori and Matsuri Honjou, and they often met up outside of school grounds to play. One night (just after Matsuri moved away), Sora and Sunao were abducted by an organization that did research on mind control. When thrown into his and Sunao's cell, a boy his age (Kai Nagase) informed him that he knew they tried to escape numerous times and that his father (the leader of the organization, Aizawa) said that 'nobody will give a damn even if you two disappear'. After Sunao was first tested on, he came back to their cell disoriented and shaking, with scratches on his face. This caused the reaction in Sora that created his other personality, Yoru. An unspecified amount of time later, their cell was broken in to by Shin'ichirō Minato and Kai Nanami, who were attempting to help them escape. Shinichirou instructed the two to run as fast as they could, or else they may never escape. While running down the hallway, hand in hand, Sunao tripped and a second afterwards an alarm sounded off, and workers immediatley came after them. Sora ran back to Sunao and grabbed his hands telling him to get up, but due to a possible broken leg, he couldn't move. Sora stayed with him and watched as the workers got closer and closer to them and as the leader, Aizawa stepped in front of them. Aizawa ordered Sora to 'let go of him', and Sora, being mind controlled, did as he was ordered. He was then grabbed by Shinichirou and the three had to leave without Sunao. While in high school, Sora had a fall from a four story window caused by his alternate personality, Yoru, when he was being cornered by Aizawa and his son. The fall resulted in him losing his memories, and the story starts the night he is released from the hospital. Relationships Sunao Fujimori Sora's best friend from his childhood and current roomate. They often snuck away from school to meet up with their friend, Matsuri Honjou. One night, they were abducted, and together, they endured experiments of mind control. The one behind the experiment was Aizawa. On the night Sora escaped, Sunao was left behind. And on the night Sora was released from the hospital, Sunao was back, and they became dorm mates, and started rebuilding a friendship, though they were stubborn about it at first. As a dominant male, he has a complicated and occasionally hostile relationship with Sunao. Normally, he refers to Sunao by his last name, Fujimori. At the end of episode ten, the two jump from friends to lovers, however, that is short lived, as it turns out Sunao betrayed Sora and the gang and was part of a plan created by Aizawa to see if the mind control was still effective in Sora. Sunao wanted revenge on Sora for 'letting go of his hand' the day of their attempted escape from the place Aizawa was holding them as experiments. Soon after Sunao made his leave with Aizawa's son, he discovers that Sora did not intentionally let go of him. Realizing that betraying Sora and hating him for so many years was all for nothing, he tries to stab Aizawa with a pair of hedge clippers. Aizawa calls Sora (after having Sunao tied to a chair) and informs him of their whereabouts, in hopes to finally perform his mind-control test (the first attempt failed, as instead of Sora stabbing Shinichirou as planned, Shinichirou walked into the knife himself). Sora manages to save Sunao, and the two appear to still be a couple in the OVA. Matsuri Honjou Sora's other friend from his childhood; they reconciled before Sora and Sunao. Matsuri often annoys Sora by dumping jobs from their club, The Jack of All Trades, on him and Sunao (though neither of them agreed to join in the first place), and attempting to bring the two closer together. However, Sora can obviously talk to him honestly (seeing as he confessed his love for Fujimori to him). Shin'ichirō Minato Sora calls Shinichirou 'Nii-chan' a term meaning 'big brother'. As Sora has no parents (none were mentioned in the series), he sees Shinichirou as a 'fatherly' or 'brotherly' figure. Shinichirou is also his math teacher. When Sora was being held by Aizawa, Shinichirou was one of the men that helped him escape, along with Kai Nanami. In episode four, he poses as a bandit called 416 (his room number), attempting to see if Yoru would awaken, which he did. He is constantly concerned about the whole Aizawa situation, and Sora and Sunao's alternate personalities. In the game, Minato often tries to force Sora into sex (Minato is Shinichirou's split personality, however this is not acknowledged in the anime). In all four of the games (not including the spinoff game) Sora could end up with Minato, depending on the players choices made throughout the game. Kai Nanami In the beginning of the anime, Sora mentions to Nanami that he was sorry for worrying him while he was in the hospital, and saw him as an older brother (he said older brother after he accidentally said older sister), and then went on to say 'You're like a surrogate mother...'. Nanami was one of the two (along with Shinichirou) that helped Sora escape. At the end of the fourth game, Sora can possibly end up with Nanami. Gaku Ichikawa Another friend of Sora's, however he was not forgotten after Sora fell from the window. Gaku greeted him by attacking him from above, and after a moment, happily shouted 'Sora-Senpai!'. Together, Gaku and a friend of his, Yoshihiro Hano, make ramen for Sora to celebrate his first day back. Later on in the series, Gaku, curious and possibly jealous, follows Kai (Nagase) and Sunao, and hears that they were plotting something against Sora. He confronts Nagase about this, and is knocked out shortly afterwards. He wakes up to Matsuri and Shinichirou, and upon being asked what happened to him, he ignored the question and asked where Sora was. He proceeded to tell them that he heard Nagase and Sunao talking, like they had a plan for Sora. The next morning, he is waiting outside Sora's dorm door, and when Matsuri emerges, he tells him that he is sure that Sunao lured Sora. Together, the two go to express their concern on the subject to Nanami. Sei Ao Sei and Sora don't hit it off immediately; at first the two argue, and then protest when Gaku and Sunao laugh at them for being so alike. After Sora saves Sei and Fuuta from three bullies, Sora thanks Sei for trying to help him during the fight, and asks if he's hurt. Sei starts to cry (much to Sora's surprise), and says that he was really scared. Sora comforts him, and Sei asks if Sora will protect him next time as well, to which Sora replies 'Sure. I promise, so don't cry'. Sora then goes on to say that he didn't have any parents, and he felt like he had a younger brother when he met him. Sei felt the same way, and from then on the two were close. In the game, Sei is a clone of Sora, and first trusts Sora and Sunao. He is sometimes seen as their child. Ren Shiina and Fuuta Kitamura These two, as well as Sei, become attached to Sora and the gang. Ryouya Kozuki Ryouya ran a double-personality-analysis on Sora (and Sunao) at the request of Nanami and Soushi. Sora knew Ryouya before this, calling him Ayano-chan, however it is unspecified how. Hiromu Sakura Hiromu is a very sick student from Sora's school that is in the hospital. His spirit leaves his body in order to haunt the halls of the school, looking for Sora. When he finds Sora, Sora is at first scared and runs away. Later on in the day, Hiromu follows Sora to his dorm and upon being asked by Sunao, introduces himself as Sora's lover. Sora protests, and Hiromu asks him to be his lover for just two days. While Sora does not exactly agree, he announces that him and Hiromu are going to bed (Sunao and Hiromu had been arguing). Later, the two go on a date that ended in Sora telling Hiromu that he should go away, and never show himself in front of him again (this was after Hiromu tried to hurt Sunao), which a hurt Hiromu obliges to. Later on that day, Sora, Matsuri, and Sunao find out from Gaku Ichikawa that Hiromu was actually a student who was very sick in the hospital. They go to visit him, and Sora runs to find him (his spirit) at the ferris wheel. The two ride to the top, and as they are about to kiss, Hiromu fades away. The next day, Matsuri, Gaku, and Hiromu walk up to Sora and Sunao to announce that Hiromu was out of the hospital, though it seems Hiromu doesn't remember a thing about what his spirit did. In the game, things go a little differently. Instead of haunting the school, Hiromu possesses Sunao's body in order to spend time with Sora. At the end of the first and fourth game, Sora has the possibility of ending up with Hiromu. Chris A boy working at a church who helps Sora, Sunao, Matsuri, Sei, Ren, and Fuuta return to their normal selves in the last episode (OVA). While in the OVA he has a small role, in the second game he is a more prominent character. He becomes close with Sora, but ends up trying to kill him and Sunao, convinced that Sora was possessed. It turns out Aizawa manipulated his feelings, to get revenge on Nanami. Chris apologizes, and becomes a real friend of the gang. Depending on choices made by the player, Sora can end up with Chris at the end of the game. Ran Sora and Ran are usually poking harshly at each other, Ran wanting to see Yoru, and Sora thinking Ran is crazy because at first he doesn't believe there is another person inside of him. Sora can end up with Ran in the first two games. Yoru This is Sora's other personality, which he created to endure Aizawa's experiments. The two are seen interacting twice, when Yoru tries to hold Sora back from retrieving his memories of what happened to him and Sunao when they were trying to escape, and when Sora calls him out, and tells him that he can no longer depend on him. Category:character Category:Male Characters